


congratulations, it's a little monster

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Nickel's first moments with the Firstborn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	congratulations, it's a little monster

Nickel gripped her arms so hard it was a wonder she didn’t dent herself. She narrowed her optics, hunched her shoulders, and let out an irritated huff. “I suggest not getting too close to it. Sure, it looks cute and cuddly at the moment but someday it will—”

“Shut up and hold her,” Fulcrum said, reaching the weird purple baby towards her.

“No. I’m telling you, that organic’s a little monster.”

“I’ll show you how.”

Nickel sputtered—what was he _thinking_ —but froze when he configured the fragile organic body into her arms. It wasn’t as bad as she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this is an old drabble i found in my drive. it's based on/inspired by a tumblr prompt, [here.](https://alpacaidentitycrisis.tumblr.com/post/182028449028/i-suggest-not-getting-too-close-to-it-sure-it)
> 
> i understand it's a stretch to believe any of the Scavengers knows how to hold a baby, but such contrivances are necessary at times.


End file.
